


【奇杰】包办婚姻

by ssgray3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3
Relationships: 奇犽x小杰
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

奇犽听说家里给他指定了一个Omega做妻子，且不容他拒绝。

他12岁被选为家里的继承人，作为名门望族的后代，幼年即被指定一桩婚姻是很平常的事情。至于本人的意愿，则不在考虑范围内。他的人生，从他诞生在这个家里的那天起，就已经被决定好了。

无论是跳过上面两个哥哥，决定他当继承人，还是先于两个哥哥订婚，奇犽都没有选择权。他觉得自己的人生可以一望到头，每一步家里都给他铺设好，接下来他只要顺理成章和没见过面的Omega妻子结合，生子，然后他的孩子将继续重复和他完全一样的命运。

和他订婚的Omega是家里为他精挑细选决定的，利用家族的特权，为奇犽选择了和他适配性最高，最适合为他生育的人选。

某种程度上奇犽觉得自己，和他未来的妻子，都是身不由己。即使是出身贵族的Omega，也只有联姻的作用，这一性别从来没有选择权。然而没有人敢和奇犽的家族联姻，他家比起贵族血统，更注重“实用”。所以不论出身，为奇犽选择了为他孕育子嗣的最完美的母体。

奇犽和他未来妻子的第一次见面，是在自己家。

他的未婚妻是十分少见的男性Omega，和世间对Omega的刻板印象不同，他看上去并不弱不禁风，相貌也算不上精致，健康的麦色皮肤，以至于奇犽比他还要白皙。

看得出来，那个Omega对自己突然多出来的未婚夫也并没有感觉。然而Alpha和Omega的包办婚姻从来不是为了爱情，只要完成繁衍的任务，无所谓感情。

小杰被带到他未来的丈夫面前，没有拘谨，只是完全的茫然。

他分化成Omega后，便被送进政府管理下的Omega保护协会，这里是平民Omega的集中营，在Omega人口稀少的现今，是为上层社会的Alpha提供繁育工具的所在。Omega们甚至不被看作人，作用就是在Alpha胯下承欢，发泄欲望，孕育他们的子嗣。

小杰看向他的未婚夫，他望过来的视线冷若冰霜。

“我叫奇犽，你叫什么名字。”

“小杰。”

这便是他们对话的全部内容。

奇犽转身离开后，管家迎向小杰，负责把他安顿下来，之后会有专门的仆人负责他的起居。而在小杰正式成为奇犽的妻子之前，需要接受为他安排的新娘修行。

晚上的时候，奇犽的母亲叫他带上小杰来见她。

基裘手里的扇子遮住嘴巴，静静地打量着生疏得保持距离站在她面前的两人。

小杰看不出到陌生环境的胆怯不安，直视她的眼睛。

“真是个精神的孩子，男Omega相当少见，不管做得多激烈这孩子应该都能承受的住，这样我就放心了。”

两个人听了这直白的话语，都是一阵不自在。

“你们都不小了，不用害羞，从今天起就好好培养感情吧，我已经等不及抱孙子了。キル，你必须让他怀孕，听到没有？你想标记多少个Omega都无所谓，这孩子才会给你生下最优质的后代，别让我失望。”

小杰安静站在一旁，这个家的女主人在他面前毫不避讳，小杰也识趣的把自己当作一个摆件。那是「别人家」的家务事，轮不到他来插嘴。

倒是奇犽看了小杰一眼，Omega没有什么表情，好像并没有感觉到屈辱，看不出他在想什么。

小杰在被送进奇犽房里之前，由仆人伺候着沐浴，又被灌输了不少床上的注意事项。最后换上略薄的单衣，被引至Alpha的房间。

仆人敲响了房门，得到应允后，拉开门毕恭毕敬请小杰进去，然后在外面关上门，退了下去。

春宵一刻值千金。

不敢扰了主人的兴致。

奇犽的房间非常宽敞，他姿态随意地坐在房间中央的大床上，等着小杰走过来。

小杰清楚今晚等着他的是什么，从门口到床边的距离要是漫长到走不完就好了，然而无法逃避，只得一步一步挪了过去。

今天之前他和他不过是陌生人，却要在今晚做这世上最亲密的事情。

奇犽斜倚在床边，打量着他的Omega，他可以做任何想对他做的事。  
薄薄的布料下，Omega青涩美好的身体线条若隐若现，腰肢劲瘦又不盈一握，长腿线条紧致，看得出他锻炼得很好，被那腿往腰间一缠，不知会何等销魂。

拉着小杰倒在床上时，他的身体一僵，随后努力放松，奇犽的手探到他衣服里，抚摸着他薄薄的肌肉，这是他第一次和别人肌肤相亲。两个人虽不是发情期，淡淡的信息素在空气中飘散，因为生理作用两人一时都有些情动。

奇犽撕烂了他的衣服扔到床下，小杰下意识紧紧闭上了眼睛，忘了之前被教导过的取悦Alpha的种种技巧，心里不断告诉自己这是他未来的丈夫，必须忍受他对自己做的任何事。然而腿被往两边分开时仍是一阵紧张，奇犽居高临下看他两腿大开，紧闭双眼，好像这并不是出于自愿的行为。

感觉到奇犽放开他，小杰睁开了眼睛，看到他离开，伸手拉住了他的胳膊。虽然他不情愿，但是清楚不得不做，奇犽示意他只是想拿出准备好的安全套。

“我不会让你怀孕。”

小杰有些迷惑不解，不过既然他这么说了，至少目前能逃过一劫很是松了一口气。

然而被Alpha的巨物进入时小杰疼得哭了出来，在奇犽背上抓出几道血痕。但开始的生涩之后，也渐渐得了趣。可是和身体上的欢愉相反，心好像结成了冰。两个人的结合是不得不完成的任务，肉体上获得满足，心里却有个无法填满的空洞。

第二天早上，基裘似乎已经从下人那里听到了什么，Omega的衣服被撕烂扔在地上，看来她儿子并不像看上去那么冷冰冰的，很是迫不及待。

“那孩子呢？”她笑着问道。

“他还在睡。”坦然迎上他兄弟投过来的各道暧昧视线。

在小杰正式嫁入他家门之前，不会出现在他家的餐桌，更何况他昨晚很累了，现在仍在床上睡着。昨晚奇犽从他身上爬起来，两人完成了任务，虽然身体还在因快感而颤栗，但是很明显，这种行为两个人都并不想要。

然而过程中遵循了内心欲望，一开始没想这样的Alpha还是失控了。Omega的滋味尝起来超乎了想象，不得不说他们身体相性极佳，配合默契难以想象是两个人的第一次。他里面太舒服以致于到后来奇犽失去理智全凭本能在冲刺，回过神来已经咬破了他后颈的腺体，小杰在他身下满脸泪痕。

有些过意不去的从他里面退出来，处理了用过的套子。奇犽知道早上仆人进来清理房间时，会把看到的一五一十向他母亲讲述，他会提前处理不想让人看到的。

基裘看上去十分满意她儿子对她未来儿媳做出的事情，特意吩咐下人给小杰准备羹汤为他补身子，Omega初夜落红是件大事，希望他尽早怀上奇犽的血脉。

小杰醒来时已经是正午，拖着酸痛不已的身体去洗了个澡，从浴室出来时，地下撕破的衣服，凌乱且湿透大片的床单已经被清理更换掉。这令小杰感到一阵难堪，仆人备好温热的饭食准备服侍他，这样的待遇令小杰感到别扭，“我，我自己来就可以了。”

“这是主人的吩咐。”

可小杰坚持。仆人拗不过他，答应等在门外，小杰之后要去跟老管家学习夫家的规矩。

房间里只剩小杰一个人的时候，终于松懈了下来。负责照顾他衣食起居的下人是女性Beta，闻不到Omega的信息素，不会对Omega有威胁，即使贴身侍奉也能避嫌。可是小杰从小到大自由惯了，有人寸步不离伺候让他无法接受。

昨天消耗了许多体力的小杰肚子早就饿扁了，特意给他准备的丰盛菜肴很快吃光。

意外的他对自己和突然成为他丈夫的Alpha发生关系并没有太沮丧。

而且Alpha居然会主动用套子，小杰甚至没想过。从分化成Omega失去自由那天起，他以为被迫和Alpha绑定后就会被内射受孕，昨天这个家的女主人那番话也是在敲打他，他不过是个给她儿子生育的玩物罢了，Omega只会被一个Alpha标记，Alpha可以随意标记其他Omega。然而奇犽只是咬破了他的腺体做了临时标记，甚至用了套子没有射在他里面。

这让小杰暗中升起一丝希望，奇犽看起来也不想和他生个孩子，他看上去和家里关系并不十分融洽，这桩婚事应该他也不想的。即使面临这种境地，小杰也能振作起来。这是不是意味着，他不会终生被绑定被迫给Alpha生孩子。

老管家在向他耳提面命夫家的一些禁忌和规矩时，小杰甚至认真做起了笔记，自从分化为Omega，他的天彻底塌下来之后，似乎重新又看到了一个微小的转机。他不讨厌奇犽，甚至感谢他没有彻底标记让他受孕。

奇犽违背了家里强加给他的意志，而小杰愿意做他的帮凶，他预感到和他合作，应该可以得到他以前甚至不敢奢望得到的东西。但是小杰不敢直接问奇犽，当面和他说的话，很难说没有其他耳目在。毕竟他和奇犽的床事之后，都有仆人来亲自打扫，能解读出不少事情。小杰暗暗希望奇犽能够顶住家里压力，别让他这么快怀孕。

奇犽回到自己房间时，小杰正乖顺地坐在床上等他。他略显热情的眼神甚至让奇犽后退了一步，奇犽清楚这个Omega可不像看上去那么乖巧老实，不可能因为被Alpha睡了就柔情蜜意彻底顺服。

昨晚他还算让他满意，毕竟是家里给他选的妻子，如果完全服从家里的安排，缠着他执意要给他生孩子，那奇犽就只好用些隐蔽的，家里挑不出毛病的手段让他消失了。家里说是让他们培养感情，可只有晚上才能见到面，那岂非只能在床上培养感情。

小杰在奇犽打算在床边躺下时，两腿一勾，让他倒在自己身上，主动和他耳鬓厮磨。然而昨天已经完成任务蒙混过家里的奇犽没兴趣碰他，正要推开，小杰在他耳边轻轻说了句，“谢谢你昨天没射在里面。”

奇犽心里一动，看向小杰的眼睛，两个人无声地视线交流了一会，似乎心照不宣的达成了某种协议。

奇犽勾起嘴角，丢下句“我去洗澡”，然后脱下上衣光着膀子走向浴室。小杰看到他后背上的几道抓痕，突然想起了什么，脸腾地红了，一头埋进枕头里。

今天奇犽和几个兄弟在父亲的指导下训练，赤裸上身时，其他人注意到他背上“男人的勋章”，白皙的肌肤上几道血印极为显眼。

他二哥嘲笑他，“你的Omega挺野的，居然能抓伤你。”

奇犽嗤笑了下，“你怎么不说是我干得太猛了。不过哥你也不用太羡慕，把你的那些模型扔了，也去找个女朋友怎么样。”

“啊啊？你敢瞧不起我的模型，找死吗。”

“没有，你开心就好。”

“切，你也别太得意了，虽然Omega可以给你生孩子，你确定他怀的就肯定是你的种？”

“…你什么意思？”

“哈，表情真可怕，别那么看着我，我可没别的意思，你懂得。”

倒不得不说他二哥给他提了个醒。他不会让小杰怀孕，现在家里不知道，可是日子久了，若是小杰的肚子迟迟没有动静，难保会引起怀疑。而到时他兄弟之一若暗中强上了他的Omega，也不是不可能，反正都是他家的血脉……看来还得另做些准备。

奇犽不打算跟小杰说，一来还不确定他能不能信得过，二来他家里这些腌臜事情不足以为外人道。

洗完澡出来，小杰还在床上等着他。他看似放松，实则肌肉紧绷的注视着奇犽的一举一动。奇犽什么都没做，只是让他早点睡，小杰掩饰不住脸上的惊讶，随即露出如释重负的表情。

他没什么城府，表情都写在了脸上，奇犽稍微猜到家里为什么会选中他了，除了生育的资质外，可能也是因为小杰看起来好掌控。至于家里发现他们错得离谱，那是后话了。

不过小杰放下心的表情，让奇犽有点心情复杂，虽然自认不是下半身动物，听到自己不碰他让他这么开心吗，明明昨晚他在自己身下挺享受的，难道其实他的技术很烂。

Omega在一边没心没肺熟睡，Alpha胡思乱想反倒睡不着。翻来覆去看到枕边Omega睡得香甜，顿时有些火大，想弄醒小杰用实力睡服他。一只羔羊却毫无戒心地睡在豺狼虎豹旁边，怎么可以这么没有自觉。


	2. 一段小插曲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奇犽（还有小杰？）似乎在这场没有感情的包办婚姻中渐渐对他产生了感情......

地下牢房的门被打开的时候，糜稽和奇犽都看了过去。

见到来人，两人都是一愣，糜稽最先出声。

“喂，这不是你该来的地方吧！”

凶狠的语气没有让小杰退缩，他拉开牢房的门，走了进去。

“哥哥。”

这个称呼让糜稽和奇犽顿时都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，尤其是糜稽，听到小杰这么叫他，一身肥肉都抖了一抖。

奇犽跟吃了苍蝇一样的表情，“不用这么叫他，你叫他肥猪就可以了。”

“给我注意你的用词。”糜稽恶狠狠瞪了奇犽一眼，又转过头来，“你还没回我的话。”

“是爷爷叫我来的，他让你去找他。”

“爷爷找我？那干什么让你来。”糜稽不满道，随后瞄了眼奇犽，“真好啊，你老婆来找你了，快去他怀里哭吧。”

“嫉妒吗？”

“呸。”

没成功恶心到奇犽，自己反倒被恶心到了，转身愤愤地走了。

小杰走了过去，奇犽不再维持把他二哥气得半死的表情，皱紧了眉头，“爷爷怎么会让你来这里？”

这种小事随便找个下人传个话不就行了，奇犽清楚他在这个家里的活动范围几乎仅限于自己的房间，小杰应该都不知道家里竟然还存在牢房这种地方。

“我也不清楚，”小杰歪头，回想着桀诺跟他说的话，虽然不太明白，“爷爷说我来的话，你会比较开心。”

奇犽喉咙哽了一下，为了掩饰，他扭头吐出嘴里的血沫。爷爷总是做些多余的事情，故意让小杰到这里来，是想让他同情我？

偷偷观察着小杰的表情，他看上去对家里为什么会有牢房这种违反常理的事没什么反应，正常来说，看到牢房里这些刑具，不被吓跑——虽然嫁到他家想跑也跑不了了——也该被吓软了腿，为什么他看上去接受度那么良好，奇犽感觉自己一次次被刷新对小杰的认知。

奇犽后知后觉反应过来自己现在是一副什么惨样，身上带伤，血迹斑斑，虽然这点皮外伤对他来说不算什么，以前被吊起来打时甚至还睡着过，然而现在小杰看着他，奇犽突然觉得自己就像被挂在屋檐下风干的腊肠，Alpha好面子，自尊不允许被自己的Omega看到这样的一面，着实有些没脸，奇犽默默手上发力，咔啷一声拽断了吊着胳膊的铁链，把手腕脚腕的镣铐掰了下来。

“走吧。”

“嗯。”

小杰点了下头，然后脱下上衣，走上前想给奇犽披上。

“不用了。”

“可是...”

小杰看着奇犽赤裸的上身，上面伤痕累累。

“你那是什么表情，这没什么大不了的。”

奇犽看着他，小杰好像替他感到疼一样，这表情让奇犽感到新鲜，家里没有任何一个人会用这样的眼神看他。

小杰还是踮起脚，执意把自己的外套披在奇犽身上，同时小心避开伤口，轻轻抱了抱他，“奇犽好厉害呀！真了不起。”

奇犽被这个温暖的拥抱弄懵了，脸刷得红了一下，甚至不好意思到想反驳“你这是在哄小孩吗！”  
夸奖的话，从他家人那里都听腻了，他们不断告诉他，他多么有杀人的才能。一直以来奇犽从不认为这掺杂着血与汗的训练和酷刑有什么，却因为一个温柔的拥抱瞬间丢盔卸甲。

糟糕，奇犽突然觉得眼眶有点热，赶紧别开脸，拷问刑罚能被他不当回事睡过去，却因为小杰的一句话和一个拥抱就感到了委屈，眼泪差点没忍住。

天然真可怕。

“爷爷，你干嘛让那个Omega来找我，牢房不是他该来的地方吧！”糜稽跟桀诺抱怨。

桀诺不答反问，“你觉得奇犽的能力怎么样？”

“实力没得说，即使和历代的当家相比也是佼佼者。但是爷爷，你不觉得他的精神太弱了吗？他对那个Omega有点宝贝过头了吧？这绝对是杀手的失职，完全没有杀手的冷酷，那个Omega细皮嫩肉很容易留下痕迹，可他身上干干净净的，奇犽是不是连他一根手指头都舍不得碰？Omega玩一玩就算了，那家伙好像自己都没发现黏在他身上的眼神多热烈，真恶心！”

“是吗，我倒觉得奇犽喜欢这个孙媳妇，挺好的。”

孙媳妇…糜稽一阵恶寒，身上的肥肉又抖了抖。

“爷爷！你就是太宠他了！”

＊ ＊ ＊ 

小杰满脸疑惑，仰头望着管家。

“梧桐先生，我不太懂你在说什么，我只是个什么都做不了的Omega。”

“您不‘只是’Omega而已，您是奇犽少爷的Omega。而且，您做到的事比您想象的多很多。”

“有什么区别吗？？？”

还不都是个Omega，小杰撅起嘴巴。

“您对奇犽少爷来说是不一样的。我这个做下人的看得很清楚，您来了之后，奇犽少爷变了很多，我是指好的方面，而这全是您的功劳。”

“有吗？”  
小杰疑惑。

“是的，虽然我一个下人这么说有点僭越，希望您能一直陪伴在奇犽少爷身边，您对他很重要。”

管家的话让小杰思考了很久，要是问他对奇犽的看法，小杰的回答是，奇犽是个好人。

和保护协会中的其他Omega相比，小杰算是非常幸运了，跻身上层，被强大的Alpha标记，不会再受到任何来自其他Alpha的威胁，多少Omega都羡慕不来。

而且他的Alpha除了第一天履行公事般和他发生关系，没有强迫过他，也没有不顾他意愿让他受孕，即使不做他的Omega，如果以后能一直和他在一起，而不仅仅囿于这个家中，应该会…挺开心的吧？

奇犽进门的时候，就看到小杰一脸认真在思考什么的样子，他会这么认真思考还真的蛮少见的。

“在想什么？有什么想要的吗？”奇犽开口问道。

“没什么，”小杰长出一口气，“就是好希望有一天能出去看这个世界。”

“还以为烦恼什么呢，这有什么，我可以和你一起去看。”

“真的吗！”小杰期待地看着他，眼睛里有星光闪烁。他知道奇犽从不会跟他说谎，说过的事一定会做到。

奇犽从来没见过那么好看的眼睛，说话甚至磕绊了一下，“嗯，说好了。”

总有一天，无论哪里，都会和你一起去。


End file.
